degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:How Bizarre/@comment-25320855-20140611173320
Ranking my favorite Degrassi characters 1. Miles Hollingsworth The bae has officially claimed his rightful place at the #1 spot. He's so kind-hearted and selfless, and there needs to be more guys like him in the world. He's so admirable because he would do absolutely anything for the girl he loves <33 He's my sweet prince and I will protect him with very fibre of my being. 2. Eli Goldsworthy I've been swooning over the bae since he emerged from his hearse. I was enchanted by his smirk and his sharp sarcastic wit. He's such a caring person and what I love most about him is his undying love for Clare. The writers might have fucked him over, but he will always be my dark prince to me. 3. Clare Edwards (when she's not overtaken by her alter-ego, Clurr) Clare's character assassination absolutely kills me. She used to be one of my favorite characters because she was so strong. She was so admirable because she was so sure of herself. 4. Katie Matlin I did not think that I was going to like Katie when she was first introduced. However, she quickly became one of my queens. She's smart, she's driven, and she knows exactly what she wants. She's such a strong girl and she doesn't let people walk all over her. 5. Maya Matlin I did not like Maya when she was first introduced. Hell, I hated that entire freshman class. I absolutely adore her now and I will do anything to protect her. All of the hate that this poor girl gets breaks my heart. She's an amazing friend with a heart of gold. 6. Jake Martin One of the few true gentlemen on the show. He was absolutely hilarious and I loved his scenes, except the Cake scenes. He knew how to treat a lady right and he was just a genuinely good person with a huge heart <333 7. Campbell Saunders I know I don't express my love for Cam enough, but I did love him. He was a very relatable character and I completely understand why he was so popular within the fandom. He was such a sweet kid and just a good and kind-hearted person. His death was absolutely tragic and I so wish that he had a different ending 8. Holly J Sinclair Holly J wasn't exactly a character that I could relate to, but I still love her regardless. She was a true queen who knew exactly what she wanted and she wouldn't stop until she got it. I didn't like her at first, but I really started to love her during Season 10, when she became good friends with Fiona. 9. Fiona Coyne Ugh Fiona was just amazing. She screwed up at times, but she was still so interesting and I loved her. She was a great friend and I loved her relationships with Holly J and Eli. 10. Adam Torres I honestly judge anyone who says that they didn't like Adam. He was the sweetest person and he was an amazing friend. He was always there for Eli and Clare, and his relationship with Drew is the only thing that made Drew tolerable. His death was so tragic and I miss him so much